Talk:Hear Us Rock Part 2/@comment-70.161.214.187-20160126225456
Please no more slaveries for Mina, okay, creators of Grojband? No more slaves nor even best friends for Trina Riffin so make that brat, Trina a permanent friendless loner for life already right now. Creators of Grojband, why you had to portray poor Mina Beff as that Trina Riffin's abused slave anyway back then before in the first place? Huh? You never ever even should've portrayed anybody nor anybody else, especially not poor Mina Beff as Trina Riffin's slave back then before in the first place but you just did it anyway and it's all entirely your fault for making Mina Beff constantly, easily suffering from Trina's constant abuse back then before in the first place anyway. All of you original creators of Grojband are really to blame for portraying Mina Beff as an abused slave of Trina Riffin back then before in the first place. All of you original creators of Grojband ought to be entirely ashamed of yourselves for portraying Mina Beff as a entirely abused slave of that tyrannical, bratty Trina Riffin anyway back then before in the first place. Shame on you, original creators of Grojband. We all hope all of you original creators of Grojband portray Trina Riffin as a all around hated, friendless brat for life. None of us, nobody nor nobody else ever even in their whole entire lives likes nor wants to be friends with Trina Riffin nor be Trina Riffin's slaves either. We all want the kindergarten Mina Beff to dump that bratty Trina Riffin really badly too. We all hope all of you original creators of Grojband realize that Mina Beff never ever even deserve to be treated like a slave back then before in the first place and neither does nobody else. The idea of Mina Beff and Trina Riffin as best friends was really a bad idea back then before from the start. The idea of and the friendship between poor Mina Beff and that tyrannical brat, Trina Riffin was a bad idea from the start. If any of us were you, original creators of Grojband, we'd rather portray Mina as Trina's worst enemy than a best friend anyway, unlike you cowardly, idiotic original creators of Grojband. Mina Beff really deserve more gentle, more understanding, kinder, nicer, better, truer friends than that tyrannical brat, Trina anyway. The ones who would nor will never ever even treat Mina like their slave the way that spoiled brat, Trina Riffin always does. That tyrannical, bratty Trina Riffin is really nothing nor nothing else but a false friend for Mina Beff anyway. That tyrannical brat, Trina Riffin should've been portrayed as a friendless villainess for her whole entire life. Mina Beff really deserves to be permanently free from slavery for good, forever and for all eternity. Everybody and everybody else deserves to be free from slavery. You idioic original creators of Grojband never ever even should've forced poor Mina and that tyrannical jerk, Trina to be portrayed as kindergarten childhood friends back then before in the first place so you should've let Mina dump Trina back then before from the start after Trina just had to bully Mina from the start. We all hope you never ever even disappoint any of us like you just did last time anyway. We all want Trina Riffin bashing for being a brat to Mina, everybody and everybody else around except Nick Mallory. We all want Mine Beff to break, cut and sever all the ties with Trina Riffin forever, for all eternity and for good. We all hope Nick Mallory openly rejects Trina. We all want Nick and Mina together. Nobody nor nobody else ever even likes Trina Riffin anyway. Everybody and everybody else hates Trina Riffin anyway. Mina Beff really deserves to remain better off without that tyrannical brat, Trina Riffin anyway. All of us, everybody and everybody else want(s) to see the real hatred towards Trina Riffin, especially Mina Beff's and Nick Mallor's real hatred towards Trina Riffin really bad already right now this instant. Trina Riffin really deserves to be an all around friendless villainess anyway all because of how she misbehaved and mistreated towards everybody and everybody else around her. You shouldn't have to portray Mina Beff as Trina Riffin's best friend nor slave back then before in the first place. We all have every right and every other right to be very angry at and with all of you original creators of Grojband for revealing all of us Trina constantly abusing Mina Beff, treating Mina Beff like her personal slave and taking advantage of Mina Beff. We all want Carrie to stand up to Trina for her little sister, Mina Beff already right now this instant. Everybody and everybody else needs to stand up to for Mina Beff Trina Riffin never ever even care about anybody nor anybody else but herself, her needs, her wants and getting all the way and all the other way to the top. All of you idiotic original creators of Grojband admit you were wrong. We all want Mina Beff to end her friendship with Trina Riffin already right now this instant so we want Carrie and Nick to tell Trina off for being mean, rude and abusive to Mina. Original creators of Grojband, never ever even disappoint us ever again. If you did that again just like last time, you never ever even deserve forgiveness. All of you original creators of Grojband better make Trina Riffin lose Mina as a best friend already for constantly pushing and bullying Mina around next and this time or else!